Hera's Revenge
Chapter 1 It was a rainy day. Our school got suspended because of it. The wind blew strong. I sat at my room waiting for the electricity to return. It was only 12:00 PM and my house was so dark. I was left home because my parents had to go to work. My name is Emma Drew. I have long hazelnut hair, dark brown eyes, I am skinny and tall. I screamed as our window got destroyed because of the wind. I checked the time it was 12: 30 PM. I went downstairs to prepare my lunch. I lit a candle before I ate. After lunch, I continued my waiting. i tried to prepare myself for the darness later. So I got all the glow in the dark things, fans and flashlights. I put the fans and flashlights in my bag but the glow in the dark things, I just wore it. Hours passed and it was 6:00 PM I expect my parents to come home from work. I waited until 6:30 PM but they did not come home. I lost my patience so at 7:00 PM I ate dinner by myself. I placed a candle everywhere in the house but it was still dark. I still waited but still my parents were not back. I called them but they did not answer. I started to get worried. Random questions went through my mind like: What happened to them? Are they dead? Did someone kill them? Did they get stranded in the flood? Those were the kind of questions going through my mind, it made me more worried about then and scared because I am home alone, when it is brown out and non stop rain outside. Chapter 2 I sighed deeply and went back to my room and slept. The following day, the electricity did not return, neither my parents. I looked outside, the window. The rain was not that hard anymore, so I got my umbrella and went outside, to go to June's house. June is my best friend. She lives 2 houses away from me. June has black hair, brown eyes, skinny and tall. Me and June are just like twins, sometimes people mistake us. As I went to their house I knocked on their door. June's mom let me in. I went inside their house and it was brownout. I ran up the stairs to go to June's room as I entered, she looked surprised. "So, why did you go to my house?" June asked. I told her the reason. She also got worried for my parents so, we decided to have a sleep over. That night we lit up a candle next to June's bed. A few minutes later my cellphone rang. I was happy, I thought it might be my parents. I answered the phone, I felt sad, when I checked the phone number. It was not my parents at all. "Hello?" I asked sadly. The person did not reply, at first I only heared someone gasping for breath. "Hello, who is this?!" I demanded. No answer, the person just hanged up the phone. "Rude" I muttered. We both went to sleep. I dreamed that I was with my parents, once again. it was a good dream that gone bad. The dream was me and my parents was going to have a simple picnic. Until a woman, I never saw slapped my father. The woman was red with anger. "Why did you trick me and replaced me with her?!" she shouted angrily. "Because you were just using me to make Zeus jealous!" my father explained. "I am coming for your family, for revenge!" she shouted as she stomped away. The dream was horrible, it was just like a pass memory, that I didn't remember. Chapter 3 I told June the dream, she was also had a puzzled expression. "What does that mean?" June asked, scratching her head. I shrugged. I look outside the window, I saw that the storm was gone. So me and June went outside to go buy some snacks. As we walked, I had a strange feeling that we are being watched. I looked around but I did not see anyone. We continued walking, until someone grabbed my hand. I looked at the person well, he looked so young. He was tan, he had shaggy and Brown hair and dark brown eyes. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with a bandana. He dragged me to a corner and removed the bandana. "What is your name?" he asked. "Emma Drew" I replied. "I finally found you!" he shouted with joy. "Who are you?" I asked in fear. "Edgar son of Hermes" he replied. "Who is Hermes again?" I asked, trying to hold my laughter. I knew who Hermes was, I just wanted to annoy him since he kidnapped me. "Your difficult!" Edgar shouted then he pushed me out, so I can follow him to wherever he wants. "Why are you doing this to me? I am just 15, you know" I demanded. "I have to. I have a quest, to get my wings" Edgar replied. "What are you suppose to do?" I asked. "To find the daughter of Hera" he replied. I gasped dramatically. It soon became clear to me, about my dream and about everything else. "So you kidnapped me because I am Hera's daughter?!" I shouted. "Shhhh. Yes you are" Edgar replied. I thought hard about my dream, since Hera loved my father, she wont kill him. Neither me because I am her daughter. That means she is going to kill my mother. Or at least, my other mother. Edgar looked at me puzzled, I guess he noticed I was so silent. "Don't tell me you don't know who Hera is" he said in a playful and at the same time annoyed voice. I rolled my eyes. He brought me to a dark tower full of cobwebs. Chapter 4 We went around the tower, my knees hurt. I knew he did not know the right way. "Do you even know where to go?" I asked breathlessly. Edgar smiled, trying to hold his laughter. I knew it was just a prank to make me tired. I gave him the don't mess with me face. He laughed hard, I just looked at him. "Okay, okay, I will bring you to where your suppose to be" he said. Edgar brought me to a small room, he opened the door and inside the room was a small portal. We entered the portal. Everything looked brand new. No cobwebs and no dust bunnies. All of a sudden, the door opened. There came out was a woman. She looked familliar, then I realized she was the woman in my dream! The woman squinted her eyes at me. "Emma? Is that you?" she asked. "Yes, that's me" I replied, I took a step backward. "EMMA!" she shouted with joy. She ran to me then hugged me. I did not hug back, I was nervous and afraid of her. "Come with me, if you want to see your mother alive" she whispered to my ear. I nodded. "Well let me introduce myself, my name is Hera" she said. "Yes, I know" I said. I followed her out the small room to the outside of the tower. Outside the tower, I saw my mother. Two big men was holding her wrists, no matter it is chained. "Let her go!" I shouted. They did not listen they just dragged my mother back inside the tower. "What are you going to do to her?!" I demanded. "Kill her, what else? Unless you decide to stay with me and let your mother free" Hera said, she smiled coldly. "I-I don't know" I said shakingly, I bowed my head, tears starting to come out. "Oh okay, I will give you time to think" Hera said calmly. I shivered. I never will trust her. "Guards!" she commanded. Some guards, dressed in armor, tied me in chains. I struggled, but no use. "You want time to think? Sure I will give you time, in the dungeon!" Hera shouted in anger. The guards dragged me, back inside the tower. They pushed me inside the dungeon. I struggled, my body ached all over. Chapter 5 "Are you okay?" a voice asked me. I looked around, squinting my eyes because of the darkness, soon I saw my father with a worried expression. "Yeah, I am okay" I replied, rubbing my aching knee. "Do you know where is Ellen?" he asked. "Huh?" I said, scratching my head. Then I realized, Ellen is my mom's name. "Oh sorry, I remember" I corrected myself. "So do you know where is Ellen?" he asked. "No" I muttered. He had a sad expression on his face, his expression was like his pet fish died. "Dad, why is Hera doing this?!" I blurted out. I did not mean to interrupt his thoughts but I was desperate. He sighed, my father told me that Hera was my mother. Hera was just using him to make Zeus jelous. Because Zeus is always out with another woman every week. "Wait, how did you meet?" I asked. My father explained that he was Ares. One day he had a quest to go to the mortal world. Soon he found my mother. LIke love at first sight. When Hera found out about it she seek revenge because my father betrayed Hera. I felt sad, because they did not tell me earlier. I sat down at a near bench. I continued rubbing my knee, my knee hurt bad. The guards really pushed me hard inside. The dungeon was silent, I was so angry and nervous at the same time. Nervous because I had no idea what to pick my life and dad's life or my mother's life. The wind blew strong, I felt the fresh air no matter that the windows are as small as a normal computer monitor. The next day, the room was bright. I stood up, feeling if my knee still hurts but it is not. I seached for my father when I saw him next to the prison bars, shivering from the cold wind. I sat beside my father, to comfort him. "It is time to decide, your mother's life or ours?" he asked still shivering. "My mother" I replied. All was silent. I never saw me and my father like this before. Me and my father will always be happy and laugh together. But now it looks like that happiness is all gone. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ellen's P.O.V. They hit me, pushed me around and lock me in the dungeon, like I am some kind of toy. I wondered all day, who did Ares and Emma pick, my life or theirs. Hera's revenge is horrible, she really wants me dead. And Ares and Emma with her. Can you believe that witch? She wants everything! Slowly the dungeon door opened. It was one of Hera's soldiers. "Go out there runt!" a man shouted. I followed him out. I shivered in fear as I went outside the tower. "They have decided" Hera announced. "What is it?!" I asked desperately. "They decided to let you free" Hera replied. I was so surprised, I will miss them. I thought I am such a jerk for not caring that they would stay with Hera for the rest of their lives. But I was happy I was gone from the evil witch. Chapter 6 Hera's P.O.V. "Maybe not" I muttered. Ellen looked back at me. I guess she heard what I muttered. "What you say?" Ellen asked. I hate Ellen so much, so I just rolled my eyes at her. Ellen is such a git. She tole my child and my husband. She is such a stealer. "Guards, bring them out!" I commanded. My gurads came out and tied Ellen with chains. Soon my other guards brought out Ellen and Ares. I smiled coldly at Ellen. "I thought you will let my mother free!" Emma shouted. "Oh, and you do know I had my fingers crossed the whole time" I said. "I knew I can't trust you!" Ares said angrily. "Bring Ellen to the beheaded room!" I shouted to the guards. Emma gasped. While Ares struggled to remove the chains tied to him. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Ares P.O.V. The more I struggled, the more the chains tightened. I struggled more when they dragged Ellen inside the beheaded room. "No worries Ares, you and Emma will watch Ellen die" Hera said. "Your such a female dog!" I shouted. "Why, thank you!" Hera said then laughed. "Wow, Hera has gone mad" Emma whispered. I ageed with Emma, she is getting crazy. The guards came out and brought me and Emma inside the beheaded room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 7 We went inside the room. I saw my mother, her head was covered by a sack. Her head was on top of a basket, I guess that is where they put the head when it is chopped. My eyes watered, I looked at my father, he just smiled at me. I wondered why was he so happy when my mother is going to die. I looked at him blankly for a long time searching his body, for reasons why he can be happy. Until I found it, it was his chains he was able to remove it. I smiled back at him back. "This is going to be the death of Ellen!" Hera shouted with joy. "Not so fast" my father muttered. He stood up and pulled out his pocket knife, he ran to the soldier who is supposed to kill my mother and he stabbed him. My father continued killing the other soldiers. When he finished off all the other soldiers, he removed the sack that covered my mother's face. "Thanks!" my mom said. Hera clapped her hands as if she was so happy that we won. But I was wrong. "Congrats because you just stepped into my trap" Hera said coldly. Hera soon grew and became 50ft tall. "Ares do you know what happens when you betray me?" Hera asked. My father did not reply he became pale, because of fear. Hera bent down to grab my mother. She took her and put my mother in her huge palm. "Let my mother down!" I commanded. "I'm your mother!" Hera screamed. She played with my mom tosing her back and forth. She played it like her little toy, she got destracted so it is time to think of a plan. Chapter 8 I looked at my father he did not look worried at all. "Dad, save mom!" I shouted. "Not me, you" he said. "B-but your Ares" I said shakingly. "And your the daughter of Ares and Hera" he explained. I did not believe at all that I have to save her, I am 15. What can a 15 year old do? I stared at my father blankly as if I did not understand. "You are very powerful my daughter. You are the daughter of Ares and Hera. Can't you understand?" he demanded, shaking me. "But how?!" I asked desperately. "You need to find your inner self" he said calmly. "C-can....A- anyone..... H-help....M-me?!" my mother interrupted shakingly. "I'm coming, mom!" I shouted. I sat down on the ground. closed my eyes and slowly I grew taller and taller each second, until I was the same height as Hera. "You can't defeat your own mother!" Hera boasted. I rolled my eyes, I got really annoyed there. I raised my hand, then I looked at her seriously. "What are you going to do? You don't even know what is your own power!" Hera said, she laughed out loud. "Wait for it, wait for it. GO POWER GO!" I commanded. I looked like a weirdo out there, but it is worth it. If I win. A few minutes later nothing happened. I got really pissed and really desperate. SO I started punching and kicking Hera. "Ouch, stop it!" she shouted. "My power sucks!" I shouted as I continued punching and kicking her. She looks very irratated. "It's working!" I thought. Chapter 9 "Here!" my father shouted, he tossed to me his pocket knife, I catched it. "Thanks!" I shouted back. I held the pocket knife well, then stabbed Hera at the chest. "Ouch! Ouch, it hurts" she cried as she slowly fell on the ground. Soon she let go of my mother, my mom was falling down, I tried to catch her but I missed. "Catch her dad!" I shouted. He ran to catch my mom. When my father catched her, Hera cried in pain. Like a cry of defeat. Soon I realized that jealousy is Hera's weakness. "Kiss her, dad!" I instructed. "Oh, okay" he said, then kissed my mother. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hera shouted in defeat. Soon Hera slowly melted like a popsicle left in the sun. "Hera is gone" I muttered as I bowed my head. Even if my real mother died, I am happy that the family I lived with is still there with me. The End. Category:Fan Fiction